Drama, Chaos and Gift
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Persembahan dari Luhan dan EXO-M untuk Sehun dan EXO-K. EXO FanFiction / Yaoi / HunHan / KrisTao / ChenMin / Others. Komedi yang tidak berkomedi (?) #HappySehunDay


Cast: EXO-M Members

EXO-K Members

SHINee (Just mention)

Kata pengantar: 1. Persembahan untuk maknae EXO yang sedang berulang tahun.

2. Ini FF ReMake dari FF straight "Drama, Chaos and Kiss" yang aku post di blog pribadiku. Tapi aku ubah alur cerita, sehingga ceritanya semakin tidak jelas.

3. Ini comedy, tapi aku ga tau feel comedy-nya dapet atau engga.

4. Typo is still alive.

5. Makasih buat yang udah baca FF pertama dan keduaku. Dan buat yang minta prequel dan sequel, aku ga janji buat bikin itu. Tapi kita liat nanti?! Soalnya aku cuma menyalurkan hoby dan khayalan-ku disini.

6. Happy reading.

### Drama, Chaos and Gift ###

Luhan menatap kalender ditangannya dengan gusar. Bagaimana tidak, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun, adik kesayangannya atau mungkin bisa dibilang ehmm kekasihnya. Tapi Luhan masih bingung untuk memberi apa pada Sehun sebagai kado ulang tahun. Ditambah saat ini Luhan bersama EXO-M sedang ada di China bukan di Korea. Jadi Luhan tak bisa melakukan rencananya untuk membuat sebuah makan malam romantis untuk Sehun-nya.

"Luhan-ge, kamu kenapa? Dari tadi terus menatap kalender itu? Apa kamu telat datang bulan?" tanya Lay yang sedang asyik menonton variety show sunbae mereka, SHINee's Hello Baby di ruang tengah.

Plakkkkkk.

Kalender yang sedari tadi berada ditangan Luhan sekarang sudah berpindah tempat ke pangkuan sang pangeran Changsa, setelah terlebih dahulu menyapa kepala Lay. "Sakit Gege" ringis Lay sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan Luhan.

"Itu akibat mengganggu rusa yang sedang bad mood" gerutu Luhan.

"Memang Luhan-ge kenapa sih?" tanya si maknae, Tao, yang juga sedang asyik menonton dengan Lay.

"Ahh, akhirnya ada yang bertanya juga. Mungkin kamu bisa membantuku Tao" kata Luhan semangat sebelum melanjutkan, "besok kan ulang tahun Sehun-ie, kira-kira aku memberi apa ya sebagai hadiah?"

"Ehmmm..." Tao tampak berpikir dengan serius sebelum seseorang memotong gumaman Tao dan berkata, "yang pasti jangan barang, kamu tau kan kalau ongkos kirim China – Korea itu lumayan mahal". Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan dibuntuti oleh Chen.

"Yang dikatakan leader kita memang benar Luhan-ge. Lagi pula Sehun juga pasti akan mendapatkan banyak barang dari fans. Jadi jangan menghambur-hamburkan uangmu, Ge" saran Chen yang sekarang sudah ikut menonton dengan Lay dan Tao.

"Lalu aku memberi apa?" tanya Luhan frustasi.

Dan bukannya menjawab, LayChenTao malah tertawa sangat keras. Membuat Luhan kesal dan melempar ketiga adiknya di EXO-M itu dengan sandal yang ia gunakan. "YAK, AKU SEDANG BINGUNG DAN KALIAN MALAH MENERTAWAKANNYA?!" tanya Luhan marah. Sementara Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena kelakuan Luhan yang kadang-kadang tak terduga.

"Ampun, Ge" ringis Tao dan Chen.

"Iya, lagi pula siapa yang menertawakanmu, Ge? Kami tertawa karena variety show yang sedang kami tonton" kata Lay membela diri.

"Memangnya SHINee sunbaenim melakukan apa sampai kalian tertawa sekeras itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"SHINee sunbaenim sedang memainkan drama Rich Man and Poor Man" jawab Lay yang sudah kembali fokus ke layar TV.

Jawaban Lay memberi sedikit ide di kepala Luhan dan Kris yang melihat seringaian Luhan terhadap ketiga member-nya hanya bisa merinding ngeri ditempatnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, Luhan sudah menyergap LayChenTao. "YAK, apa yang kamu lakukan, Ge?" tanya Lay.

"Ayo, kita buat hadiah untuk Sehun-ie!" jawab Luhan riang.

"Maksudmu, Ge?" tanya Chen yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kita main drama seperti SHINee sunbaenim. Bagaimana?"

"Maksudnya kita memainkan drama Rich Man and Poor Man, begitu?" kali ini gilirang sang maknae yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak, karena kita multikultural boyband jadi kita pilih dongeng yang mendunia, Cinderella mungkin" jawab Luhan lagi.

"Lalu siapa yang akan jadi Cinderella-nya?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Hoaaaaammmmm, kenapa kalian tak membangunkanku?!" sela Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Xiumin-ge" jawab Luhan asal.

"Kalau pangerannya siapa?"

Kris sudah siap-siap akan kabur dari sana sampai Luhan menyebut namaya dengan nada yang sangat datar, "Yak Wu Yifan, jangan kabur. Kamu tidak lihat kalau 'Panda'-mu masih ada dipelukanku?"

### Drama, Chaos and Gift ###

Lewat perdebatan panjang akhirnya para pemeran sudah ditentukan, dan hasilnya seperti ini:

Cinderella : Xiumin

Pangeran : Kris

Ibu tiri : Lay

Kakak tiri : Tao

Ibu peri : Luhan

Ajudan : Chen

Narator : Luhan/Lay

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika pemerannya seperti ini?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa ayo ganti baju" jawab Luhan semangat sambil menarik Xiumin dan Tao ke kamarnya untuk berganti kostum.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya keenam member EXO-M sudah siap. Xiumin, Lay dan Tao terlihat sangat cantik dengan cheongsam mereka. Sementara Kris dan Chen sudah sangat tampan dengan jubah mereka yang bermotif naga. Dan Luhan sendiri sudah siap dengan jubah hitam kebesarannya.

"Heran deh, sejak kapan Cinderella memakai cheongsam seperti ini?" tanya Xiumin yang kesulitan dengan cheongsamnya yang panjang.

"Kita kan sedang ada China, jadi ya harus pakai cheongsam. Hitung-hitung melestarikan budaya. Lagi pula ini kan drama Xiurella, Xiumin Cinderella jadi ya..." jawab Luhan seenaknya. Membuat Xiumin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sebelum memulai drama, Luhan mendekat kerah handycam yang sudah di-set sebelumnya dan mengucapkan kata pengantar, "Sehun-ie, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga keberuntungan dan kebahagian selalu menyertaimu di usiamu yang semakin dewasa. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan, karena aku tidak suka orang yang aku sayangi jatuh sakit. Dan ini persembahanku dan EXO-M untuk Sehun-ie dan EXO-K. Xiurella's Story"

Luhan kembali ke posisinya sebagai narator dan mulai membacakan narasi dari drama yang akan segera dimainkan oleh EXO-M. One... Two... Three... Action!

**Pada suatu hari, di sebuah planet bernama EXO, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan bernama EXO-M. Disana hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Xiurella. Xiurella hidup bersama kakak dan ibu tirinya yang terkenal sebagai pembuat baozi terbaik di kerajaan itu. Walaupun keadaan perekonomian keluarga Xiurella bisa dibilang mapan, tapi Xiurella tak bisa lepas dari penderitaan. Itu akibat dari sikap kakak dan ibu tiri Xiurella yang sangat buruk. Jika kalian tahu cerita rakyat Rich man dan Poor man yang pernah dimainkan oleh SHINee sunbaenim, maka sifat ibu tiri Xiurella tidak jauh berbeda dengan istri dari tokoh Rich man yang dimainkan oleh Key hyung dalam cerita tersebut. Okay, cue!**

"Mama, aku lapar" ringis Xiumin sang Cinderella sambil memegangi perutnya. Saat ini memang sudah memasuki jam makan siang, tapi Xiurella hanya bisa menatap ibu tirinya yang sedang asyik memakan hot pot kesukaan Xiurella.

"Kamu mau makan?" tanya ibu tiri Xiurella sambil menyodorkan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan, "sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik memberimu makan, ahahahahaha". Tawa ibu tiri Xiurella memenuhi ruang makan minimalis itu dan Xiurella hanya bisa mendengus sebal karenanya.

"Sana kembali bekerja. Ngepel kek, nyapu kek, atau apalah terserah. Yang pasti jangan diam disini, merusak pemandangan saja" lanjut sang ibu tiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Xiurella dari ruang makan.

"Eh, Xiurella mau kemana? Mau kerja lagi ya? Sebelum kamu bekerja, ayo kita minum teh dulu. Aku juga membawa banyak baozi dari toko" sapa Tao panjang lebar. Tak lupa sang kakak kiri juga memamerkan kantung keresek berisikan baozi yang ia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh setelah selama berjam-jam pergi shopping dan jalan-jalan sendiri di Pantai.

"Eh?! Tapi..." jawab Xiurella pura-pura ragu setelah Lay si ibu tiri menghadiahkannya sebuah death-glare andalannya.

"Xiurella tenang saja, nanti Gege akan membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" potong Tao. Sudah Xiumin duga akan begini, Tao yang polos, penurut dan selalu bersikap manis pada semua Gege-nya tak akan bisa menjadi seorang kakak tiri yang kejam. Apalagi Xiumin adalah member paling tua di EXO dan teman sekamarnya.

"Eehhhhh, tidak boleh. Cepat kamu pergi, Xiurella!" perintah ibu tiri Xiurella sambil menarik Tao dan membersihkan tangannya yang tadi memegang Xiurella. ' Ahh, itukan terlalu berlebihan. Awas saja kamu, Lay!' geram Xiumin dalam hati.

**Disaat yang bersamaan muncul lah sebuah pengumuman yang menggemparkan seluruh penghuni kerajaan EXO-M. Sang pangeran yang sudah menjomblo selama 23 tahun, ternyata sedang mencari pasangan hidup. Keluarga kerajaan yang sudah putus asa dengan sang pangeran yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jodoh pun akhirnya mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa demi mencari belahan hati sang pangeran. Seluruh gadis di daerah itu di undang termasuk Xiurella dan kakak tirinya.**

"Huahhhh, my baby panda memang sangat cantik" kata ibu tiri Xiurella ketika Xiurella membantu kakaknya berdandan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa kerajaan.

"Mama, apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Xiurella dengan nada yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"APA? Ahahahahaha, tidak" jawab sang ibu tiri kejam.

"Kenapa, Ma?"

"Karena itu sudah tradisi. Xiurella tidak boleh ikut ke pesta dansa kerajaan. Lagi pula Tao pasti tidak mau Xiurella ikut kan?" tanya sang ibu tiri pada anak kesayangannya.

"Kalau Xiurella mau ikut, aku sih tidak masalah" jawab sang kakak tiri.

"YES!"

"Eh?! Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada legendanya Xiurella ikut kita ke pesta dansa kerajaan!" kata sang ibu tiri final.

"Ohh, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa Xiurella, nanti aku sampaikan salammu pada Kris gege" kata kakak tiri Xiurella yang sekarang sedang diseret Lay si ibu tiri untuk segera pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan.

**Xiurella yang merasa semua ini tidak adil mulai mengamuk dan berguling-guling di lantai. Xiurella yang seorang gadis lajang juga merasa berhak ikut ke pesta dansa kerajaan. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya Xiurella memilih menyanyi untuk menggambarkan kekecewaannya**.

"Careless, careless, shout anonymous, anonymous, heartless, mindless, no one who care about me~~" nyanyi Xiurella frustasi.

"Hello, hello" nyanyi sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam, seperti yang digunakan member EXO saat opening lagu Mama.

"Eh? SHINee sunbaenim?"

"Bukan! Menurut scriptnya, aku ini ibu peri" jawab Luhan sambil membuka bagian kepala dari jubah yang ia pakai.

"Ibu peri?" tanya Xiurella terkejut.

"Iya, sudahlah to the point saja. Aku beri kamu satu permintaan jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku mau..."

"Biar aku tebak" potong si ibu peri, "kamu pasti ingin pulang ke Korea kan? Atau kamu ingin kakak dan ibu tirimu tunduk padamu? Atau kamu ingin punya toko baozi sendiri?"

"Semuanya salah, aku mau pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan" jawab Xiurella mantap.

"APA? Padahal kamu bisa membuat dunia tunduk padamu, tapi kamu malah meminta hal yang tak penting seperti pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan dan bertemu pangeran tiang listrik itu? Ckckck, ya sudahlah. Mungkin pemikiran anak jaman sekarang berbeda dengan pemikiran para ibu peri yang visioner" gerutu si ibu peri kesal.

"Okay, pegang tanganku" perintah Luhan.

"Tunggu, harusnya kan ibu peri mengubah labu jadi kereta kuda?"

"Itu merepotkan, kita ber-teleportasi saja. Sekali-kali pinjam kekuatan milik Kai tak apa-apa kan?" jawabnya.

**Akhirnya dengan bantuan ibu peri, Xiurella pun pergi ke pesta dansa Xiurella menyadari sesuatu, ber-teleportasi ternyata lebih efektif dan efisien dibandingkan merubah labu menjadi kereta kuda.**

"Akhirnya, sampai juga" kata ibu peri sambil membersihkan jubahnya yang berdebu.

"Hey, ibu peri. Kamu tidak mau memberiku pakaian yang agak bagus sedikit apa?" tanya Xiurella yang sampai saat ini masih menggunakan baju lusuhnya.

"aku kan hanya memberimu satu permintaan, salah sendiri kamu tak meminta baju yang bagus" jawab si ibu peri jutek sambil berjalan masuk menuju ballroom istana.

"Okay. lalu sedang apa kamu disini? Tugasmu kan sudah selesai?"

"Ohh iya, aku lupa. Bye Xiurella" pamit si ibu peri genit.

**Sementara itu didalam Ballroom sang pangeran sedang dipanggil oleh ajudannya untuk mencari gadis yang akan diajak berdansa. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Xiurella memasuki ballroom istana. Pangeran yang saat itu melihat Xiurella langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok Xiurella yang cantik dan seperti baozi. Sang pangeran pun mendekati dan mengajak Xiurella berdansa.**

Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong Ring Digy Ding Ding Ding.

"Pangeran kami yang tampan, Wu Yifan tercinta. Pesta dansanya sudah mau mulai nih. Cepat datang ke tempat Jondae yahh, oops, maksudku ke ruang klub Ballroom. Apalagi Xiurella juga menunggu lohh. Ceeepat datang yaaaaaaa" panggil Chen dengan suara yang centil karena Kris masih belum juga beranjak dari sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Kris berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju Xiurella yang nampak kebingungan dan segera berlutut dihadapan Xiurella sambil menggenggam tangan Xiurella yang sebelumnya telah berhasil digenggam oleh Kris.

"Hey, aku pangeran di kerajaan ini, mau berdansa denganku?" tawar pangeran pada Xiurella.

"Eh?! Xiurella datang ke pesta dansa juga" celetuk seseorang yang membuat Xiurella dan pangeran melirik kearah Tao yang secara ajaib sudah ada disebelah mereka.

"Tao?!"

"Aku akan bilang pada Mama kalau Xiurella ada disini ahh" kata sang kakak tiri sambil berbalik, bermaksud mencari sang ibu, "Mama, coba lihat ada Xiurella disini".

"Tao, janga..."

"Kakak Xiurella tunggu!" potong sang pangeran sebelum Xiurella menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kris terpesona melihat Tao yang begitu manis karena didandani seperti perempuan China jaman dulu.

"Eh pangeran kan harusnya membiarkan kakak Xiurella pergi dan mengajak Xiurella berdansa" protes ajudan pangeran, Chen.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka Xiurella! Apa bagusnya gadis cengeng seperti Xiurella" kata si pangeran kejam.

"APA?" teriak Xiumin dan Chen geram.

"Iya, bukannya Xiurella sering di suruh ibu tirinya ngepel, nyapu dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?! Asal kamu tahu saja ya Chen, mengepel itu sama melelahkannya dengan bermain basket. Harusnya dia memiliki otot yang kuat dan terlatih kan?! Apalagi Xiurella yang ini bisa karate. Harusnya dia bisa melawan. Tapi dia malah memilih untuk menjebakku, dia akan meninggalkan sepatunya di tangga istana agar aku mencarinya dan menikahinya supaya di bisa hidup sejahtera tanpa harus bekerja keras. Dasar gadis manja" protes pangeran pada ajudannya.

"APA KAMU BILANG?" teriak Chen geram sambil menarik kerah baju Kris sang pangeran. Sepertinya Chen lupa kalau mereka sedang bermain drama.

"Kalau kamu suka, ambil saja. Aku mau mengejar kakak Xiurella saja" kata si pangeran santai dan berlari meninggalkan Xiurella dan Chen.

"Yak, Kim Jongdae! Kalau pangerannya kabur aku dengan siapa?" tanya Xiurella.

"Ehmm, denganku saja hyung. Bagaimana?" tanya Chen sambil menggenggam tangan Xiurella.

"Eh?!"

"Aku mencintaimu Xiurella"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chen" jawab Xiumin lirih.

Chen tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiurella. Ehm, apa ini akan jadi first kiss ChenMin couple yang disaksikan langsung member EXO? Dan jawabannya adalah iya. ChenMin tetap berciuman bahkan ketika Lay membacakan narasi penutup.

**Dan akhirnya Xiurella pun hidup bahagia bersama bersama ajudan pangeran. Sang pangeran juga hidup bahagia bersama kakak Xiurella. Yap, sang pangeran berhasil mengejar kakak Xiurella dan mengajaknya berdansa. Lalu bagaimana nasib ibu tiri Xiurella? Ibu tiri Xiurella semakin sejahtera saja, apalagi dengan putri kesayangnya yang berhasil menjadi pengantin sang pangeran kerajaan EXO-M. Sekian**.

### Drama, Chaos and Gift ###

Sehun menatap layar laptop-nya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pagi ini, Sehun mendapatkan sebuah E-mail dari Luhan hyung-nya. Dan E-mail itu berisi sebuah video yang berhasil membuat seorang Oh Sehun tak mampu bereaksi.

Tentu saja ini berbeda dengan reaksi member EXO-K yang lain. Lihat saja, Suho langsung menelpon sang kekasih Lay dan menanyakan keadaannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Suho, Baekhyun juga menelpon Tao. Baekhyun khawatir, Beef Couple-nya yang polos itu akan ketularan sifat 'tidak jelas'member EXO-M yang lebih tua darinya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Chanyeol yang menelpon Kris hanya untuk mengejeknya habis-habisan karena sudah menjadi pangeran gadungan. Dan KaiSoo Couple lebih parah, mereka menelpon ChenMin hanya untuk menanyakan ciuman apa yang mereka lakukan di drama itu.

Ditengah hyungdeul-nya yang sedang asyik bertelpon ria, Sehun hanya menatap laptopnya, "Luhan hyung sangat cantik, dia memang cocok jadi peri! Tapi kenapa Luhan hyung hanya muncul beberapa detik saja? Kenapa? Kenapa?" teriak Sehun frustasi.

### END ###

Review?! Kritik?! Saran?!

Aku tunggu!

p.s: pengen buat kumpulan drabble buat semua official couple-nya EXO. Semoga bisa! See you next time :**


End file.
